Articles of clothing, such as, for example, pants, jeans, shorts, shirts, etc., commonly include one or more pockets. While the pockets may have some inherent decorative features due to stitching, shape, and the like, the pockets may not have a means for accessorizing the pocket by detachably connecting an element to the outside of the pocket. Further, the pockets may not be capable of modification and personalization. Thus, the pockets may not offer a way to selectively and interchangeably display advertising, personal ornamentation, accessories, or communication, and may not function as a decorative carrier. The disclosed embodiments are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.